bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummy Mask
Gummy Mask is a hat available for purchase in Gummy Bear's Lair. It costs 250 Glue, 100 Enzymes, 100 Oil, 100 Glitter, and 5 billion honey. This is one of the third most expensive items in the game, tied with the Demon Mask and the Diamond Mask, and only behind the Gummy Boots, which costs 100 billion Honey (And many more Crafting Ingredients being necessary in order to craft them), and the Supreme Saturator, which costs 55 billion Honey. Its description reads, "The official mask of a Gummy Soldier." Once 20 gumdrops are used/Gummy Bee's Ability Token is collected, Gummy Mask's passive ability activates with the following sound file: Stats * +50% Goo * +30% Goo Conversion * +30% Pollen * +50% Pollen From Tools * +30% Defense * +12% Bee Ability Rate * +Passive: Gummy Morph ** The Gummy Morph will trigger every 20 gummy bee ability tokens or using 20 gumdrops. When it triggers, it will turn you into Gummy Bear and your Gummy Bee will glow. In addition, the field will be covered fully in goo. As Gummy Bear, you will collect x2 goo and instantly convert all of it. As Gummy Bee glows, it will collect 1000% more pollen and gain 300 attacks for 10 seconds. Gummy Bee will also collect and will double in speed during that time period. Gallery GummyMorph.png|The Gummy Morph in the bottom-left of your screen. GummyBearMorph.png|A player with the Gummy Bear Morph. GummyBee.png|When the Gummy Morph is activated, Gummy Bee (if you have one) will change colors and start to glow. GummyHatShop.png|Gummy Mask in it's shop Boostgummy.png|Old Gummy Bear Morph Stats Gummy mask.png|Old Gummy Mask Stats Trivia * This is the third most expensive item in the game, tied with the Diamond Mask and Demon Mask, behind the Supreme Saturator and Gummy Boots. * In order to get this mask, you need 5,000,000,000 honey, 4,500 Royal Jellies, 12,500 Gumdrops, 5,000 Pineapples, 5,000 Sunflower Seeds, 2,500 Moon Charms and 100 Magic Beans. Also keep in mind that crafting Glue, Enzymes, Oil, and Glitter requires a total of 2750 minutes of playtime which is equivalent to 45.833333 hours or 1.9 days. * Upon activating the Passive Ability Gummy Morph, Gummy Bee will have the highest Bee Attack Power of 300 Damage in total. * This is the only mask that represents an Event Bee, as the other Items are based off Epic and Legendary Bees. * The Gummy Mask was nerfed in the 4/5 Mini-Update because it was too powerful. ** It was buffed a little in the 4/17 update because people were complaining that it was really bad with the nerf. * If the unlimited gumdrops is active, you can't get the passive ability from gumdrops but your ability can still charge up from collecting Gummy Bee's ability tokens. This is because the gumdrops in your inventory do not disappear upon use with the unlimited gumdrops buff. * Tips for getting the gummy mask are as follows * Server Hop for sprouts. Ignore sprouts below rare. * Start saving glue from the start after you get the honeycomb belt.Use the glue dispenser everyday.Gummy Sprouts * Oil is easy to get. Just do any sprouts in sunflower field. * Enzymes are the hardest material to get.But it can be easy if u constantly do Sprouts in Pineapple patch Category:Items Category:Accessories Category:Hats Category:Crafted Category:Goo